Warriors: The Birth of FireClan
by Willowwolf
Summary: A group of ordinary kids get a mysterious prophecy from StarClan. What they find out is that they have to form a clan of their own, but in the process they get turned into cats. First fic...R&R. IS BEING EDITED! AND IS STOPPED FOR NOW!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**FireClan**

**Leader**

Fuzzystripe (star) – long-haired she-cat with a pale ginger pelt and darker stripes on back, with unusual blue-purple eyes

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Human Name: Willow

**Deputy**

Foxeyes – reddish she-cat with green eyes, and has an unusual bushy white-tipped tail

Apprentice: Snakepaw  
Human Name: Hailey

**Medicine Cat**

Spottedpath – golden she-cat with unusual brown spots, amber eyes

Apprentice: Mintpaw

Human Name: Sam

**Warriors**

Runningface – sleek grayish she-cat with blue eyes

Human Name: Anastasia (Ana)

Raccoonfoot – black tom with an unusual ringed-tail and white-splotched face, green eyes

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Human Name: James

Mossface – grayish-green she-cat with speckled dark spots, amber eyes

Human Name: Alexis

Blueshadow – bluish-gray she-cat with dark gray paws, blue eyes

Apprentice: Sneakypaw

Human Name: Hannah

Brambletail – calico tom, blue eyes

Human Name: Noah

Redfire – dark ginger she-cat with lighter streaks, green eyes

Human Name: Jennifer

Darkmoon – black tom with unusual silver spots, blue eyes

Human Name: Cody

Turtlefoot – white tom with a twisted paw, moves at a slow pace, was a loner

Sparrowsong – yellowish she-cat, blue eyes, was a loner

Applenose – ginger tom, was a loner

Batwing – Black she-cat, amber eyes, was a loner

**Apprentices**

Hawkpaw – brownish tom with black paws, amber eyes

Human Name: Xeoff

Mintpaw – golden brown tabby tom, green eyes

Snakepaw – small tabby tom, amber eyes

Wolfpaw – gray she-cat with white paws and nose, blue eyes

Sneakypaw – quick gray-white she-cat, green eyes

**Queens**

Iceflower – white she-cat with gray stripes, with bluish-green eyes

Kits – Marshkit, Maplekit, Treekit

Echocloud – pale gray she-cat heavily pregnant

**Elders**

Rabbitfur – swift white she-cat, amber eyes. Mother of Mintpaw, Snakepaw, Sneakypaw. Mate – Storm

Storm – gray tom, was a rogue (refused to get warrior name, but is part of clan)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hey, Fuzzy, what do you want?" Sam asked groggily over the phone.

"Hey don't call me _**fuzzy**_…but anyway did you know the new Warriors book was coming out tomorrow?" Willow said very quickly.

"Ah, come on Willow. You're telling me you woke me up at 8 in the morning on a Saturday just to tell me that a book is coming out tomorrow. That's it I'm hanging up!" She answered furiously.

"Yeah…no. I wanted to tell you about the weird dream I had," Willow replied slowly.

"Wait…what kind of dream? I mean what was it about?" Sam asked clearly interested and alert.

"It was about cats. The Warrior cats, actually. I don't know it stupid. It was just a dream," Willow said clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh come Willow…I think I just had the same dream last night," Sam said quickly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had a cat walk up to me and tell me her name was Spottedleaf—just like in the warrior books—and told me it was my destiny, along with a few others, to become a cat and form a clan. Weird, right?" Sam continued.

"Whoa…I had the same exact dream, except I had a cat named Bluestar talk to me!" Willow said now clearly just as excited as Sam.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we ask others if they had the same dream like Ana or Noah? If they did then we can take them with us and meet at the clearing in the forest next to my house. Okay?" Willow continued.

"Alright, I see you there anyways if just in case no one else had the dream," Sam answered back, "Bye."

"Bye!" Willow said.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Later:_

Willow was sitting on a stump waiting for Sam to meet her in the clearing as she promised. Along with Willow, waiting too, was her brother, Xeoff, and friends Hailey, Hannah, Noah, and Jennifer. All of them had the same dream as her and Sam.

All of a sudden, there was a loud continuous sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs. And emerging from the forest came Sam, and a few of her friends: Ana, Alexis, James, and Cody.

"Sam, thank god, you're finally here. It took you long enough," Willow said jokingly and laughing .

"Oh, shut up, Willow," Sam said also laughing.

"So, I see you brought a bunch of people with you too," Willow pronounced. Then pointing to everyone else, she said, "So did I. See!"

"Cool. But Spottedleaf said that we were going to have to form a Clan, and there aren't enough people here to form one," Sam said.

"I know, but I was thinking we could invite some of the loners and rogues that are running around the forest. This morning I saw ginger cat pounce on a vole, but he ran as soon I as came into view," Willow explained. The others were a little confused at this, but didn't say anything about it.

"Um, Willow, we know were supposed to form a clan, but aren't we supposed to turn into cats too?" Noah said.

"I think we'll probably turn as soon as it's midnight, or moonhigh as the Warrior cats say," Willow muttered

"Willow, you're not expecting us to stay up all night just turn into cats. You're crazy!" Hailey yelled. "That's it I'm leaving!"

The others stared at Hailey quickly, "But Hailey we have to find out if it's true or not." Hannah told Hailey calmly.

"Well, who's to say it isn't true," Noah said, "I mean, come on, we all had the same dream."

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm still not going to stay here all night," Hailey pronounced. The others nodded in agreement.

Willow quickly replied," Well, I don't know if were going to turn in to cats then or…"

**CRACK!**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry i haven't' updated. I've been busy getting ready for school. **

* * *

**About Midnight:**

Groggily, a ginger long-haired she cat opened her eyes, and looked around the clearing. She jumped up instantly at the seen before her. There was a group of cats surrounding her.

She looked around and turned to she were Sam had been just moments ago, or so she thought. She watched the golden she-cat that was in her place open her eyes. She too also bolted to a sitting position. She started to look around the clearing and spotted the ginger she cat.

"What happened?" she meowed.

"Sam, is that you?" the ginger she-cat meowed curiously.

"Yeah…wait Willow…that's you, right. We've turned into cats!" Sam meowed impatiently.

"I realized that about a few moment before you did there." Willow joked, then continued. "I think we should wake the others, but please try not to laugh. We kind of don't won't them to panic and run into any trees."

Sam laughed. "Don't worry. The only person I plan doing that to would be James."

"Oh, just remember we have claws now. And teeth. I wouldn't think of that as a great idea either." Willow realized.

Sam nodded then padded over to a gray she-cat. Just before she prodded the cat with her paw. She stopped and said. "This is Ana, right?"

"I think so, but if you're wrong you'll know."

Sam prodded the gray she-cat awake. The gray she-cat surprising didn't jump like they expected. Instead she just sighed and said. "You know I heard the whole conversation."

"We all did I think." A reddish-she cat with a bushy tail answered. "Well, except for that black tom over there."

Willow looked around and saw that everyone else was now sitting. Looking around at each other and themselves in awe, but the reddish she-cat was right that the black tom was still asleep.

"Hey, Sam." Willow called over to her friend. "Could you wake that black tom for me? I'd like to find out who every one is, and I want everyone to get over the shock, too."

"Alright."

Sam walked over to the tom. He awoke with a start. Looking around frantically he yowled, "Were am I?"

"It's okay." Sam murmured. "We just turned into cats like we were supposed to. Willow wants every one up so she find out who everyone is. Cause we kind of don't look like ourselves anymore." She laughed a bit at the last part.

Willow leapt up onto a rock and called out, "Alright, I would like everyone in turn to come up onto this rock and tell us who you are. Got it?"

She got a chorus of "yes." "Well I guess I'll go first. I'm Willow."

Sam jumped up onto the rock and told everyone who she was.

The reddish she-cat was Hailey, and the black tom was James. The rest also answered in turn.


End file.
